


christmas 2015

by sanumarox123



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, No Warnings, Phan - Freeform, christmas fic i guess, holiday fluff, i don't even know what this is, just fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanumarox123/pseuds/sanumarox123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>six phanfic drabbles for christmas that are interconnected in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas 2015

**Author's Note:**

> slightly ooc because i’ve never written for them before xD

  1. **No wifi**



 Dan: _“oKAY THIS IS TAKING 15 SECONDS TO SEND I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT WIFI”_

Phil: _“You’ll be okay Bear <3.”_

Dan: _“but how am i supposed to stay sane when i can’t talk to you? or have the assurance that you’re a text in a second away”_

Phil: _“We’ll figure it out Dan, I love you”_

Dan: _“i love you too. ugh fine.”_

 

  1. **Domesticity**



Phil: _“Hi Bear how are you"_

Dan: _"i got 3g i'm good i miss you”_

Phil: _“I miss you too - I’ve been meaning to ask - DID YOU REMEMBER TO TURN THE TEA KETTLE OFF BECAUSE I DON’T THINK I DID”_

Dan: _“You idiot we turned it off together when we went through the house making sure everything was okay”_

Phil: _“Oh”_

Dan: _“you spoon"_

Phil: _"You love me”_

Dan: _“yeah, yeah i do”_

 

  1. **Like old times**



They’re talking the anime they have to catch up on at 3:30am when suddenly Dan is hit with memories. Skype used to be Phil and his only source of communication - and now look where they are. The past few years, especially since 2012, it’s been hard getting to the place they are now, but they have. Dan knows their fans have been calling them out on being more domestic than usual, but he really just doesn’t care anymore. 

Dan’s snapped out of his daydream by Phil’s voice. “You’re thinking about 2009, aren’t you Bear.” The older one phrases the question as a statement, and Dan smiles at that.

“Yeah. I just can’t believe how far we’ve come. 

Phil grins, and Dan’s heart jumps a little. "Me too, Dan. Me too.”

The blue-eyed man then laughs and he snuggles down into his comforter. “Come on, let’s fall asleep just like old times.”

Dan lies down and he’s hit by a wave of exhaustion. “I miss you, Lion." 

"I miss you too, Bear. Love you.”

Dan murmurs an ‘I love you’ back before falling asleep. 

(Just like old times.) 

 

  1. **Ornaments**



How the hell do his parents have the same exact ornament that he and Dan have on their Christmas tree back home? Phil doesn’t know, but his fingers are already pulling his phone out and then he’s snapping a picture of the said ornament and sending it to his best friend. 

Dan responds in an instant.  _'that's just like ours. i miss you, lion. love you. we'll be home in a week.“_

Phil smiles and sends back a heart emoji, and pockets his phone and goes back to his search for his mother’s present under the tree.

 

  1. **Christmas dinner**



Phil didn’t realize how much he missed Dan until the topic of the conversation turned to partners and relationships. Ignoring his family, he took his phone out and pressed the video camera button and then the face of his best friend pops up on the screen. 

Phil motions for Dan to be quiet and the brown-haired man nods, and must’ve put his phone down on his lap, and Phil does the same. 

They smile at each other every so often when an inside joke pops into one of their mind’s, but they both eat Christmas dinner in relative silence, just enjoying each other’s company, even if it’s on a phone screen. 

 

  1. **The secret present**



Phil had given Dan’s mother a present to give to Dan that he would open on Christmas Day with his family: an envelope and a gift shaped like a jewelry box.

And now Dan’s in the corner, half of him shaking with nerves and the other half excited.

He finally gets the nerve up to open the letter, and as he scans it, he drops the box on the floor (there’s a rattle in there; a frickin’ _rattle_ of something that’s _jewelry_. Oh. My. God).

_'Dear Dan,_

_How about we make 2022, 2016 instead? Love you._

_Phil’._

(There’s a ring inside the box.)

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYBODY.


End file.
